My Love - A Clarion Milori songfic
by i luv milarion
Summary: this is my first songfic about this couple, to the song 'my love' by westlife. I suggest you to listen to the song before reading. this is written based on my story 'Quest for the queen', but can be read without reading that story. WARNING! very SAD! please review and PM! enjoy! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR LYRICS USED HERE, I USED THEM ONLY FOR ENJOYMENT OF FANS!


**Hey guyz, this is my first songfic, so forgive me if it is bad.**

**This is written from westlife song, My Love**

**So I suggest you to listen to the song before you read this.**

**This songfic is written for my story Quest For The Queen, but you can read this even without reading that story.**

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to Disney and lyrics belong to westlife. I used them only for the enjoyment of fans and thoroughly not with the intention of earning profits or owning popular creations done by other people. I do not own anything besides my creative mind. I DO NOT OWN LYRICS OF THIS SONG, IT WAS USED FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENJOYMENT ONLY.**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOooOoooOO OoOoOOoOoOoOOOoOo**

**An empty street ,an empty house,**

**A hole inside my heart**

**I'm all alone, the rooms are getting smaller.**

**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are**

**The days we had, the songs we sang together **

Milori was wandering in winter woods, and suddenly found himself walking in the path that lead to the small cottage they lived. The pathway which had so many memories of their relationship, and once felt so lively cheerful and happy, suddenly felt empty. It was unbearable to him, to feel that much of emptiness, loneliness and sadness. Without her, his whole life was nothing, but filled with emptiness and loneliness.

He made his mind to enter to the house, which was no longer home to him. It was once filled with her cheerful laughter, warmth and happiness, but now he was all alone with the memories which were pinned painfully to his heart. The way she ran to him and hugged him when she saw him and her lovely voice was now only a memory.

It was something unbelievable to him, sometimes he wonder how sudden the changes occurred. The countless days they shared their love, and cherished each other, times they simply spent with each other were seemed to be gone somewhere, those days, they were seemed just endless to him. And he wondered why this was happened to them, their fate had being cruel to separate them once again, this time forever.

**And all my love, I'm holding on forever**

**Reaching for the love that seems so far.**

**So I say a little prayer**

**And hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue to see you once again…my love**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I love the most **

**Where the fields are green to see you once again…my love**

But he just cannot leave this world, he had to stay for the sake of their child, their little miracle and for everyone in pixie hollow. But it seemed always his mind was trying to reach back what was lost, his love, his world, his Ree. So he had nothing to do, but to wish that his dreams would take him to the paradise now she is in, where the skies are blue and fields are always evergreen, no one but them, to find that place and to see her once again. He just lingered to this hope, which helped him to stay alive with his world collapsed and lost what he had treasured most.

**I try to read, I go to work**

**I'm laughing with my friends**

**But I can't stop to keep myself from thinking **

**I wonder how, I wonder why, I wonder where they are**

**The days we had, the songs we sang together. **

He tried to be normal, he tried to read, but it proved to be very painful to continue, for each time he picked up a book, he remembered how he read to Clarion every night. So instead he went back to his duties as the winter lord, it kept him busy and made him associate with others. And he went back to Sled's and Dewey's company, which was bit comfortable to him. They were very good friends, who always made him smile and tried to keep him happy.

But it was very had to keep him from thinking, every moment he draws breath, he thought about his Ree, and their sweet moments together. He wondered where those moments went, the days which were full of love and happiness, the days which seemed like heaven to him, where those days disappear?

**And all my love I'm holding on forever**

**Reaching for the love that seems so far.**

**So I say a little prayer**

**Hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue to see you once again…my love**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I love the most**

**Where the fields are green, to see you once again… my love**

**To hold you in my arms**

**To promise you my love**

**To tell you from my heart**

**You're all I'm thinking of**

He hoped that until he reach to the place where she is, his dreams will take him there, where it is always evergreen and blue, the place where his love is.

Just to see her, To hold her in his arms back, where she belongs, to tell her how much he love her, to look into her pure sapphire blue eyes, full of love.

To be with her, to remain in her arms forever. And to tell her that there is no life for him without her.

To tell her what is in his heart, to show her how much he love her and to tell her he had no other thoughts than her.

These hopes kept him alive, gave him strength and courage to face another day without her.

**Reaching for the love that seem so far.**

**So I say a little prayer, hope my dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue to see you once again…my love**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I love the most**

**Where the fields are green to see you once again… my love**

It was impossible to him to live without the hope that he will be seeing her, he will reach to his love somehow.

He was determine to find the paradise where she is, in his dreams because he knew that their next meeting will never truly happen here, but in a place which he love most, the skies are blue and clear like her eyes, and evergreen and blossoming like her soul.

**See you in a prayer**

**Dreams will take me there**

**Where the skies are blue to see you once again… my love**

**All the seas from coast to coast**

**To find the place I love the most**

**Where the fields are green to see you once again …. MY LOVE**

Closing his eyes, after exhausting another day without her, it was his hope to reach to that place where she is ,even in his dreams, it was his prayer, and his only reason to live.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoO oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoO**

**hope you all enjoyed this.**

**Plz plz plz REVIEW!**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE STORY.**

**~I luv Milarion~**


End file.
